


Staffs & Broomsticks

by slpy (sqye)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2 am drabble, AAAAAAA, F/M, For a Friend, Other, Prompt Fic, Vulgar Language, witchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqye/pseuds/slpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born from the prompt, “I was running late for class so I hopped on my broomstick and oh shit you saw me?!” from stilinskind on tumblr.</p><p>For a friend<br/>and yes i do kno the title is bullshit<br/>its 2:30 am whaddya expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staffs & Broomsticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowmixkitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmixkitkat/gifts).



Being a witch wasn't easy. At all. It wasn't all casting spells and making potions along with whatever else bullshit stereotypical assholes came up with. Well, some of it was. A lot of it was, actually. But all of that took years of extensive and intense practice, hard work, intelligence, cleverness, and all sorts of other things. And children were only tested on that if they had high potential and magic ability.

Most children of witches or warlocks rarely received training if they did not meet the standards presented by the Council, or as Margaret fondly referred to them as "the old saggy-balled dicks." Sure there was one or two women on the Council (you never bothered with politics), but they fell under the category by default. Otherwise there were just very, very old men. Hence her nickname, because she were sure that was quite true. Albeit, she didn't want to find out first hand. Although.. Old warlock balls... What would that look like..?

Ew. Why was she thinking of that image? Bad Margy.

Away from that topic, Margaret was a good student. She was a fast learner in most subjects- but for the Lovicus Incident. Thinking of that send a shiver down her spine, thoughts of the incident she dare not look back on. Other than that, she was due to be welcomed into the community of fully-fledged witches and warlocks. Such thoughts brought a smile to her lip.

However, Margaret was not smiling. Her alarm - nor her cliché cat familiar - had not woke up her from her deep slumber of the night, causing her to oversleep. She had awoken far later than her mentor - Mistress Elmere - usually started lessons for her. She was fretting severely as she rushed to get ready.

First thing on her agenda was to clean herself. Which she did so quite quickly, meanwhilst her crimson curls decided today would be the day they would like to tangle into a tornado that would take her far longer than she would like to get out. She dare not use magic, as she was not well versed in the magic arts of beauty and the management of appearance.

Poking her head out of the bathroom with steam exiting as she did so, her amber eyes flicked around her apartment before she shouted, "Agathias!!" For a moment she paused, before looking at the red tabby sauntering toward her at its own pace. She narrowed her eyes at it. "Aggy, be a dear and get today's wear. Right now. Got it? Thanks!" Then she disappeared back inside the bathroom, the sounds of a blow dryer running filling the air as the cat walked to her room.

A moment later the cat pawed at the bathroom door, and she grabbed the clothing. A minute later she popped out, fully dressed in a red poncho, black pants, and black boots. Amber earrings adorned her, along with smaller, other warm-colored gemstone studs dotted the edges of her ears. She wore a neckless with similar stones as well, and upon closer inspection of the feline she called Agathias, it also had similar stones hanging amongs it's tags.

She was desperately trying to wrangle her wild, crimson curls into a ponytail, at last giving up as she neared the exit of her apartment, Agathias on her heels. "We're very late you know," it chimed, voice maculine. Many would find a cat such as he talking very odd, but for Margaret it was expected, as the member of the felidae family was not a mere cat, but her familiar.

"I know, I know. And Misstress El will kill me if I test that new teleportation spell. The car won't get us there quick enough. I have no choice, we're taking the broom," she decided as she dug through her fruit basket. She soon pulled out a small and dark apple, rubbing her hand over it. A moment later it was large and a few shades lighter than her hair, obviously from magic. She shoved it in her mouth as she dug through random drawers.

"The broom? But what  if someone sees us!" the cat explained. He was obviously not very happy about this, and not just because he hated riding the broom.

"They won't, I'll use an illusion cast and I'll fly high. Plus, if anything, they'll think I'm a flying monster," she responded with, pulling out a small twig, stuffing it in a pocket of her bag. She then picked up Agathias and clutched him against her form, opening her door. She didn't bother to lock it, as thieves never came as far up the mountain as here. It was just her and a few neighbors, and most were witches or warlocks.

As she walked into the open area of her yard, she tossed the small twig to the air, making a movement with the hand that had previously held it. The twig soon expanded, and just before it hit the ground it was a full-blown staff at least seven feat long. It was made of dark, ashy wood, and wasn't exactly straight. At all. It branched occasionally, cut short by previous owners of the staff. At the end nearest to her home, however, it branched and twisted and curled and all sorts of things to form a sphere, and between the gaps one could see a glowing crystal that emitted warm colors and lights.

"I don't get why you call it a broom. It's obviously a staff," Aggy stated for what Margaret counted as the millionth time.

"Because being even closer to a cliché witch is bloody hilarious to me," she shrugged, before setting him down onthe staff and climbing on. She wrapped herself tightly aroundthe wood, but left space beneath her body where Aggy settled, clutching the wood with his claws. With a tap of her heel on the base of the spear, the staff was making its ascent into the air, warming up. Once she was above the treeline, she sat up, Agathias immediately taking refuge inhers bag, which was secured on her.

Just as she was about to take off at full speed, a hint of movement caught her eye at the same time her heel tapped twice against the staff where it previously had. She twisted her head, catching view of what appeared to be a skeleton monster of short stature just gaping at her, eye sockets open and wide.

 _Shit,_ she thought, just before her "broom" took off and her illusion spell kicked in. She launched into the skies, speeding up into the overcast clouds. For a moment her vision was cloudy and water tickled her exposed skin, chilling it gently. And then she was above the clouds, the glare of the sun behind her. The staff just moved as her mind dove into her thoughts of the monster. Monsters, nor humans, knew of witches or warlocks. Just mages, the less complicated and more merciless than the kind of witches and warlocks. And the mages had died off long ago.

One thought stood out among the rest.

 _Mistress Elemere is_ never _finding out._

ー　❇　ー

It was now the afternoon. Margaret had long since brushed off the incident, knowing that if she had allowed herself to stress about it like she would have otherwise, her magic would have acted up. Then Mistress Elmere would notice and eventually find out. Then report it to the Council. The Council did not have access to memory manipulation, Mages being the only with such a magic, and usually resulted in death for whoever witnessed a witch or warlock. Margaret did not want that weighing on her conscious.

For now, however, she was at a local café, a book disguised as a novel open in front of her. Her eyes rolled over odd symbols of an ancient language only those of her kind understood, hands gently managing the elderly paper. Agathias sat on the table next to her, dining on a dish of some food an employee of the establishment had given him.

The reason he wasn't at Marg's home was because the café was owned by her family. Thus, any witch or warlock, or anyone for that matter, was allowed entrance with animals of all sorts. Many shops that were monster-friendly were pet-friendly too, considering many, many monsters (their King included) resembled animal's. And certainly had the fur for it.

Margaret didn't look up when the door's little bell chimed, announcing a new consumer's entrance into the place. Instead, she ildly took a sip from her milky coffee  before returning her hand to Agathias' scruff where it scratched yet again. She didn't look up when one of the employees - her cousin, Arin, actually - gave a greeting to the newcomer.

"Hello, sir! How may I help you?" the younger's voice called, standing out against the idle chatter that usually entertained itself in the well-known café. The cousin Marg affectionately dubbed "Rin Rin" had served whoever had come in, and now they were looking for a seat. Margaret's attention was only drawn when Agathias stiffened beneath her hand, to which she looked over the top of her book.

"do you mind if i sit here? no other seats."

It was the skeleton from earlier. The one that had seen her on her staff. Oh Stars. Oh Stars. Oh Stars. Her heart pounded in her chest, blood pounding in her ears. How had he found her? And oh my Stars how had she not noticed that was her. New. Fucking. Neighbor. He was so dead. The Council wad gonna dust him. Ohno ohno ohno.

" _cat_ got your tongue, kid?" he asked. She snapped out of her panic-induced trance, clamping her previously open jaw shut.

"Uh. Suuuuuuure," she said, struggling to maintain her composure as the words came out sounding similar to a question. Which was not her intention. She relaxed slightly when he nodded and took a seat. For a while they just sat. The skeleton had pulled out a book of his own, and read away. The only difference between them was that Margaret was scratching Agathias' scruff, who was equidistant between the two stiff people.

It was only then she went to get a refill of her mug, only to come back and subconsciously reach her hand to scratch Agathias' neck, did she notice a skeletal hand had claimed hers place. She didn't know if it was on purpose, but she was certainly aware of it as her hand fell over his and she just looked over the top of her book with wide eyes and a growing blush. Smooth.

It took a moment for him to moment though, and when he did he was bright cerulean blue, eyelights trained on her with sweat beading on the side of his skull. Which was against nature, but then again he was a skeleton.

Knowing she had to say the right thing to save herself, Margaret opened her mouth to say something. "I know you saw me." Wait- fuck. Shit. Dammit. Balls. Dick. Bitch. Noooo. That was so dumb. That was so bad. Why, why, why?

"um. yeah. so. we go from being neighbors to seeing one be a witch to holding hands on a cat," he said with a chuckle, and then she noticed his hand had turned and now grasped hers, to which it subconsciously grasped back. Her blush was even more furious, and she could hear Rin Rin whistle, which drew the attention of others who made noises. Oh the downfall of everyone knowing you and loving to tease you, as that was Marg's.

"Yep. That means I want your number despite not knowing you're name because you're cute and I have no idea what I'm doing. For more reasons than one. And also thats a _talking_ cat," she said oddly confidently, albeit low to avoid other patrons hearing.

"Hello," Aggy said quietly.

The skeleton - Sans, Marg learned - agreed worldlessly, exchanging number. All the while just trying to process how catching a witch doing witchy things got him a cute witch's number. _Witch_ was cool with him.

**Author's Note:**

> a 2 am drabble  
> not beta read bc fuck that  
> but yeah one day i asked kat to give me a prompt and a character  
> many random pickers lemme tell ya xD  
> anyway im tired so here have this bs  
> and if u guys like this i'll do a second chapter but  
> THATS IT


End file.
